Lie To Me
by Hopesters77
Summary: After Brooke's Attack, Her And Nathan Become Close. An Affair Starts, And End Up Tearing Hearts In Two. A Painful, Yet Beautiful Love Story That Answers The Question Do You Think With Your Mind, Or With Your Heart? Better Then It Sounds. Brooke/Nathan
1. It's Over

**Lie To Me - Chapter 1 It's Over**

* * *

**AN:**

**Most of this story is a flashback. Don't worry...you won't be confused.**

**:)**

* * *

Haley James soon to be not Scott heard the doorbell ring, when she was making Jamie breakfast. She wiped her hands before going to answer it. She then came face to face with the man who broke her heart. "Hi."

Nathan nodded. He was nervous about today. He didn't know how she would react. "Uh, Morning."

Haley opened the door for him. "Come in. Jamie's waiting for you."

Nathan stepped into his house. It looked the same. He walked towards the kitchen, and saw his five year old son eating his waffle. "Hey Jimmy Jam!"

"Daddy!" Jamie greeted, and ran towards him, and jumped into his arms.

"Ah, I've missed you." Nathan hugged his son, before looking at him.

"Can we go play basketball today?" Jamie asked eagerly.

"Oh, I don't know..." Nathan looked at Haley.

"Please, please, please?"

"Please?" Nathan asked His soon to be Ex wife.

"Sure." Haley gave in.

"Yes! I'm gonna get my ball." Jamie said before getting out of his fathers arms, and running upstairs.

"I'll have him back by noon."

"Sure. Okay." Haley said without looking at him.

Nathan sighed. He knew she had a right to be angry with him. After all he did ask for a divorce out of the blue. And she didn't even know the real reason why.

* * *

"God I still can't believe it." Peyton said as her, and Brooke were in Clothes Over Bro's. "Haley, and Nathan are getting a divorce."

"Yep." Brooke said simply, and kept drawing.

"How does this not shock you?"

"It does." Brooke answered honestly. "But they'll probably be back together in a few months."

"I doubt it. Nathan said his heart wasn't in it."

"So what?!" Brooke snapped, and dropped her pen. "People change their minds all the time! And He'll change his!"

"Whoa. Just saying. No need to bite my head off."

Brooke took a deep breath. "Sorry. I just don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay."

"So how's Lucas?"

* * *

"I told you Luke. It's over." Nathan said annoyed.

"But why? I mean I go to Vegas with Peyton for a few weeks, and I come back, and everything seems fine, then four months later you ask for a divorce?"

"Why is it so hard to believe? I'm just not in love with her anymore." Nathan sighed, and watched his son try to take a shot.

"Daddy! Help me!" Jamie yelled.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," He started walking away. "I have a son to get to."

"Yea, and with who again?" Lucas asked.

* * *

Brooke was sitting on her couch watching t.v when the doorbell rang. She got up, and came face to face with the guy who's heart she broke. "What?"

"I wanted to see you." He admitted, and stepped into her house without asking.

Brooke closed the door behind him. "I really don't have time for this Nathan."

Nathan looked around the house. "Oh yea, got a date with Gossip Girl. Do ya?"

"Go back to your wife Nathan."

"You and I both know i can't do that." He stepped closer to her, and she stepped back.

"You have to do that. You have a son, and Haley, and I'll be damned if I break that apart. I won't be responsible for breaking up your marriage."

"Well that's to damn bad!" Nathan snapped. "Ever since i told you I was getting a divorce from Haley you've gave me the cold shoulder, and I understood it because Haley is your friend, and you do love her, but what about what you want?" He asked. "Doesn't that matter?"

"It's wrong."

"I don't care what it is." he told her honestly. "And neither do you."

Brooke tried to walk past him, but he carefully grabbed her arm, so she had to face him.

"What do you want, Brooke?" He asked her just above a whisper. "Just tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you. Just please god figure out what you want." He grabbed her other shoulder. "I know what I want, because I'm holding onto it right now. Now if I'm not what you want then tell me now, and I'll walk right out of that door, and you'll never see me again."

Brooke was fighting back tears. This whole affair was wrong, and she knew that from the beginning, yet she didn't stop it. How could she when he spoke to her like this.

"God Damn it, what'd you want?"

"You." She admitted, feeling guilty, yet whole once again. "And it's eating me up, because of Haley, and what I know is right, and Peyton, and Lucas, and Jamie, and my family, your family-"

Nathan crashed his lips unto Brooke's passionately, and got a moan out of her. He moved his hands to her waist, and teased the hem of her shirt.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck, and crushed her body against his. She was so happy he decided to visit her. It had been over two weeks since their lips have been in contact, and now they were going to make up for lost time.

* * *

Nathan opened his eyes the next morning, and saw Brooke sleeping soundly next to him. He brushed some of her brown hair away from her face, and watched her eyes flutter open. "Morning sunshine."

Brooke groaned, and pulled the covers over her head.

Nathan laughed, and moved them down. "Would you mind not covering your face. I like to look at it." He kissed her neck once, before he moved to kiss her lips.

She pushed away after a moment. "Crap." She got up, and put her shoes on. "I've got to be at the store in half an hour."

Nathan groaned, and watched her change. They didn't end up having sex last night, they didn't need to. They just needed to know the other one wanted them. That was enough. "You know this whole we should wait to have sex again til your divorce is final thing isn't really a good idea."

"How so?" Brooke asked putting on a different shirt.

"Because if you keep changing in front of me i'm going to explode but you just whispering my name."

Brooke smirked. "I'd like that affect." She then crawled back unto the bed with him. "You mister, are a very charming man." She kissed him. "But not that charming." She got up again.

"I kinda smell. Wanna take a shower with me?" He suggested.

"Mm, as temping as that sounds, and trust me," She looked at him fiercely. "It's extremely temping. I have to be at the store."

"Fine." Nathan got up, and wrapped his arms around her. "But you are mine afterwards."

Brooke giggled, before pulling away. "Deal." She yelled before she went downstairs.

Nathan sighed happily. God They Still Had To tell everybody. Including Haley.

* * *

**TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT.**

**:D**

**_-Hopey_**


	2. The Before

**Lie To Me - Chapter 2 The Before**

**4 Months Earlier...**

Haley was eating waffles with her son Jamie, when her husband entered, and went straight to the fridge. "Morning."

"Morning." Nathan smiled, before grabbing a water. "I'm out."

"Why?" Haley asked. "I made breakfast."

"It's really good daddy." Jamie cut in.

"I wish i could, but I'm meeting Brooke for lunch."

"Oh." Haley turned serious. "How's she doing?"

Nathan sighed. "She's getting there."

"Maybe i should stop by, I feel like I don't see her enough anymore."

"Yea, well I'll go see her, and tell you if it's any better."

Haley smiled softly. "I think it's really sweet how you've been helping Brooke out, after...everything."

"She needs somebody." Nathan smiled sadly, before leaving.

* * *

Brooke was in her bra, and short shorts when Nathan knocked on the door. She jumped slightly. "Who is it?"

"Nathan." He said through the door.

Brooke slowly opened the door, and Nathan looked at her sadly. "I look like an old peach."

He laughed, and walked in. He looked at her bruises. They were yellowing in some places, disappearing in others. "You look better. Some are even gone."

Brooke nodded. "I'm healing."

"Yea, good. Your eyes look better. No bruises today."

"Finally." She mumbled, before pulling her T-shirt over her head.

"Things will get better, Brooke." He promised. "Mentally and physically."

"I know." She admitted. "It just sucks....I'm sorry about Quetin."

"You already said sorry." Nathan reminded.

"I know, but i feel like I'm burdening you. I mean, everything with Quentin, I feel like you have enough sadness. Why add mine to the picture."

"Hey," Nathan gripped her arms softly, making sure not to hurt her. "Don't you ever think that. Your problems still matter. Don't worry about me. I want to help."

"I bet Haley isn't really thrilled with you spending so much time away from her, and Jamie."

"She's fine with it." He told her. "She's actually glad I'm helping."

"I'm glad your helping too, Nate."

"I'm glad your letting me help."

Brooke smiled, and Nathan smiled back at her.

* * *

Lucas walked into Naley's house. "Nathan!?"

Haley came down the stairs. "He's not here."

"Where is he?"

"Brooke's house."

"Why is he there?" Lucas asked curiously.

"He's talking to Brooke." Haley said nonchalantly, and went into the kitchen.

Lucas followed behind her. "Define 'talking'."

"He's helping her cope with her attack, Lucas."

"Oh." He said, feeling like an idiot. "How's she doing with that by the way?"

Haley shrugged. "Nathan said she's getting better, but i don't know. I haven't talked to her in a few days."

"Neither has Peyton." Lucas sighed. "She's pretty worried."

"Well tell her not to. Nathan's taking care of it."

Lucas nodded. Something still didn't feel right. He was sure Nathan was taking care of it, he just didn't know how.

* * *

"I don't care what you say," Nathan laughed, as he and Brooke shared a piece of pie at the local diner. "The first Legally blonde was better."

"Oh whatever," Brooke took a bite of the pie. "The second one, was the best."

"Oh please, red, white, and blonde? How stupider can you get?"

"Smarter then the person who just said stupider." Brooke giggles, and Nathan laughed.

Brooke's phone started ringing, and when she looked at the caller I.D she pressed the silent button.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked pointing with his fork.

"Peyton." She sighed. "She's been call me off the hook for the last few days."

"Why don't you just answer? Let her know you're alive."

"No, because then she'll ask me if i'm okay, and if there's anything she can do. I just don't want to deal with that."

Nathan nodded understanding.

"And with you...I don't, you take my mind off it, and that's what I need right now."

"You're still going to therapy. Right?"

She nodded. "And of course, that helps to."

Nathan smiled softly at her. Since her accident, they had become closer, and he didn't realize how much fun Brooke could be. He suddenly didn't know how Lucas could have ever let her go. Then Haley popped into his head. His wife. What the hell was he thinking?

* * *

Nathan didn't get home til ten, and crawled into bed next to Haley.

"You're home late." Haley noted, and turned around in the bed to face him.

"I know." He whispered. "I'm sorry. Brooke was feeling down, so we watched a happy movie."

"What'd you watch?"

"Twilight." He said. "It wasn't that bad actually."

Haley laughed. That sounded like Brooke. She always loved chick flicks.

Nathan yawned, before kissing Haley's forehead. "Night, Hales." He said before turned over on his other shoulder, falling asleep quickly, Brooke on his mind.

* * *

Brooke was cleaning up after Nathan had left. Since her attack, Nathan had become her beast friend. Her shoulder to cry on, and trust me. She cried on it alot. And her rock. He was sweet, charming, handsome, caring, trustworthy, and oh my lanta, did she say handsome? Oh boy was she in trouble. He was attracted to her friends husband!

* * *

**Okay, so I know this chapter is short, but I'll make up for it. Plus, I gotta lay the ground work. LOL. Anyways, The Next Chapter will be up soon.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**I Love You Guys.**

**_-Hopey_**


	3. Butterflies

**Lie To Me - Chapter 3 Butterflies**

* * *

**A little treat for you guys. Don't expect this often unless I really like your review. :) ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

"I'm in heels Nate!" Brooke squealed as Nathan carried her to the pool, holding her over his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you!" He lied, moving her around like she weighed nothing.

The whole Tree Hill Gang was having a BBQ at Naley's house. Haley was inside making the potato salad, and Lucas was on the grill talking to Skills, Peyton was also inside.

"Nathan! Don't! Please!" She yelled, trying to ignore how close his hand was to her center.

But he didn't, he threw he into the pool, before jumping in himself, fully clothed. He was laughing when Brooke came up, gasping for air.

"Shut-up you jack ass!" Brooke punched him with her small fists.

"Ah, geez Brooke." Nathan ducked under the water, and slipped his head between her legs, before coming back up, holding her like a game of chicken.

Brooke laughed, and fixed her dripping wet hair. Thank god for water proof make-up.

"Anyone up for a game?" Nathan asked, and saw Peyton walk out of the house, and raise her eyebrow. "Wanna play?"

Brooke was running her hands through Nathan's wet dark hair, smiling as she did so. "Yea, come on Peyton. Us against you and Luke."

"I don't wanna get wet."

"Come on, Lucas won't make you wet." Nathan joked, before laughing, and Brooke laughed with him, then Jamie came running out.

"Daddy! Aunt Brooke!" Suddenly Jamie jumped into the pool, and swam beside his dad, and god mother.

"Jimmy jam!" Brooke smiled still on Nathan's shoulder, feeling his hands on her thighs. Great day to wear shorts Brooke.

"My turn, Daddy!" Jamie pleaded.

Nathan looked up at Brooke, not wanting to let her off, but she nodded, so he flipped her under, before placing Jamie on his shoulders.

"Look aunt Brooke!" Jamie said. "I'm taller then you."

"You sure are Jamie." Brooke smiled happily. "But it doesn't take much."

Lucas eyed the three with curiously. Where was Haley in this picture? And why were Nathan, and Brooke looking at each other that way?

* * *

"Thanks Haley." Brooke said as she dried her sopping wet hair, while she wore one of Nathan's T-shirts, and she damp shorts.

"No problem. You entertained Jamie for a while. I should be thanking you." Haley laughing cleaning off the table.

"The food was good." She added.

"Thank you. It was mostly Lucas though. I only cooked the sides."

"Are you kidding? Those were my favorite part. I only ate the meat so Lucas wouldn't feel bad."

Haley laughed, before turning on the dish washer. "It was fun to have the gang together like this."

"Yea, it really was." Brooke couldn't help but look over at Nathan as he was cleaning the pool.

"And it was good to see you smiling again." Haley added.

Brooke looked down. "Sorry I wasn't around all that much."

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

But she didn't. Brooke knew that nobody, unless it happened to them understood. She hated when people said they did. That's why she spent most of her time with Nathan. He never told her he understood.

So Brooke did what she usually did. She smiled softly, before excusing herself to the bathroom.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"Do you think Haley understands?" Brooke asked as she watched Nathan shoot free throws.

"Uh..." He stalled. "I think she wants to."

"Do you understand?"

"I wish I could." He admitted, before backing up to take a 3 pointer.

"See, that's what you say. Other people are all like. 'I understand' When they don't! They don't have the slightest idea."

"I know, but cut them some slack, Brooke." He looked at her fiercely. "They just wanna help."

Brooke finally tore away from his gaze. "So how basketball doing? Are you still seeing Quentin?"

He shook his head. "Not anymore. And I'm getting better." He smiled proudly.

"Good." She said honestly. "I'm proud of you Nathan. I mean after your accident, Haley said you were pretty dark."

"Yea, but the darkness..." He trailed off wanting her to finish.

"Doesn't have any answers. I know, I know."

Nathan smiled. "So don't turn to darkness."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Neither was I, but I did."

"Oh, blah, blah, blah." Brooke joked, before taking the ball from him.

"Hey, that's mine, give it back." He told her, but Brooke just took off her heels, and started to dribbled the ball.

"Oh, no. I don't think so mister." She bit her tongue, smiling.

"Oh, you don't. Do you?" He then removed his shirt, showing his insane, body. "Things are about to get rough."

Brooke should of said something witty, and smart assey back. In fact one was on the tip of her tongue, but she could get her mind to work with her body. She only saw his.

Nathan felt his stomach build with his fluttering, light feeling. Oh god Nathan Scott was getting butterflies. Over someone who wasn't his wife. Then guilt hit him. He was starting to have feelings for the girl in front of him. The girl who wasn't his wife. He swallowed when he saw the awe look on her face.

Brooke shook her head of the new sexual thoughts that entered her mind. This was Nathan. And she didn't see him that way. He was Haley's Nathan. Simple, and easy, so why was it hard to get rid of her thoughts? He then threw the ball it him, avoiding all eye contact. "I'm gonna go."

"Wait!" Nathan stopped her, before he could stop himself, not caring where the ball went.

Brooke saw his glistening body, walking towards her. She tried not to focus on that. She wanted so bad not to be affected by it, but her heart, and body weren't agreeing with her mind. So she stayed still. Unable to move, and unable to think clearly.

"I-..." Why had he stopped her again? He didn't know. He only knew he didn't want her to leave. He never wanted her to leave. It left him with his emptiness inside. "I should leave." He said, before leaving, not looking back.

Brooke was to shocked to process his words, until after he was out of sight. She couldn't believe it. Her innocent friendship with Nathan, just took a drastic, not so innocent turn. And it scared her. It scared her alot

* * *

**(Evil Laugh) Things Are Heating Up. Don't Worry It Gets Better. :) **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**_-Hopey_**


	4. Like A Knife

**Lie To Me - Chapter 4 Like A Knife**

"Morning, honey." Haley greeted when Nathan came into the kitchen with just his boxers on.

He rubbed his eyes. "Morning." Then sat down at the island.

"Can you watch Jamie today?"

"Uh, sure. Why?"

Haley handed Nathan a few pancakes on a plate. "Because," She said reaching for the syrup. "Brooke asked to have lunch with me, and since she's been so distant lately, I just thought-"

"No, it's fine. I know you've missed hanging out with her, Hales."

"I was actually kind of shocked when she asked _me_ to lunch. You're usually the one she calls."

"Like I said, she's getting better."

Haley nodded. "I'm gonna take a shower. Wanna come?" She suggested.

A month ago Nathan would have jumped at the chance, but the second the words left Haley's mouth he pictured Brooke, not his wife, and he couldn't let that happen.

"You probably shouldn't keep Brooke waiting." He said, before pouring syrup on his pancakes.

Divorce. It was something Nathan had been thinking about. He hadn't been thinking about it much, but it crossed his mind every once in a while. Like when he and Haley were fighting, or when he was hanging out with Brooke. He always shook his head from those thoughts. He was married, and he had a son. He was happy. Wasn't he?

* * *

Brooke was straighting her hair when her heard her doorbell ring. She quickly got up, and opened the door, only to see Nathan standing there, looking nervous. She cleared her throat. "Hey, Nate." She greeted, and invited him inside.

"We..." He coughed. "We need to talk."

"Now? Haley's coming over."

Nathan pushed past her. "That's why we need to talk fast."

"Okay." She faced him. She saw shame in his eyes. "Oh god, Nate. What'd you do?"

"Nothing. It's something I want to do. And it's wrong, Brooke. It's bad. It can't happen. Not now, not ever."

"But you want it to?" She asked confused.

"Yes." He admitted out loud for the first time. "I want it so bad, Brooke. I've never wanted anything more."

"Is this about drugs? Nathan if you have a problem, then go to like rehab. Rachel's there, so you won't be totally alone, I mean-"

"It's not drugs, Brooke." He interrupted. "Unless you count an affair as a drug."

Brooke's jaw dropped. Nathan cheating, on Haley?! "Nathan Royal Scott! You better not, or i'll kick your ass! Who is this whore!?"

"It-"

"I mean cheating on Haley!" She yelled, cutting him off. "How could you even _think_ about that, let alone say you've never wanted anything more!" She'd never admit it, but she felt a sting of jealousy, and hurt. How could he like another girl?

"You don't understand, Brooke." He sighed, and put his head down. "She's different."

"I don't care what she is!" She walked closer to him. "Look at me."

He looked up, and saw her eyes burrowing him.

"If you ever hurt Haley. I'll hurt you."

Nathan could feel her breath on his lower neck, she was serious as anything, but he could barely hear her. He could feel his pants getting tighter, and tighter. God he was never hard this fast before. He knew that if she saw it, she's probably slap him, and never speak to him again, but his mind, and the little guy were arguing. He swallowed hard. And he must of let out some sound of pleasure, because Brooke looked down, and her eyes widened before backing up.

Then her eyes met his. She opened her mouth to speak, but a phone started to ring.

Nathan dug in his pocket, before answering. Keeping his gaze away from Brooke. "Hello?"

"Where are you? I have to leave, and Jamie is hyper. How long does it take to get your tires changed?" Haley asked on the other line. Suddenly Nathan wasn't feeling hot anymore. More embarrassed.

"Uh...I'm on my way now."

"Okay. Hurry."

"I will."

"I love you."

He gulped, and looked up at Brooke for the first time. "I love you too."

The words cut Brooke like a knife. This friendship with Nathan was cutting her like a knife. Why couldn't she just have a _friendship_ with him. Why was she wanting more? And worst of all. Why was HE wanting more? She could deal with her wanting more. She'd push him away. She'd fight it, til the end. Never show it. But now knowing that he wanted more worried her. More it terrified her. She was in way over her head. And she knew that in the end, someone was going to be hurt.

She cleared her throat, breaking her own web of thoughts. "You, should get home."

Nathan pulled his lips in, and bit on them. "That. Yea." He grabbed the door handle, before looking at her one last time, then closing it.

Brooke watched him leave her house. Possibly her life. She had the best feeling when she was with Nathan, but that feeling came with another. Guilt. It was easy to ignore at first, hardly even there, but every moment she spent with him. Joking with him. Having fun. Both feelings grew. She pushed back any thought about it, and she'll continue to push them away. And she knew she might have to push Nathan away too. Now that terrified her.

* * *

"I'm so glad you called." Haley said for the fourth time since her, and Brooke got to the diner.

"I know. I needed some girl talk." She put on her famous fake smile.

"I bet." Haley laughed. "Nathan isn't exactly mister sensitivity."

"That he isn't." She agreed, trying to get off the subject of her opposite sex best friend.

"So have you talked to Peyton lately?"

Brooke shook her head, and bit into her cheeseburger. "But then again I haven't tried to get in touch with her."

"Me either." Haley admitted, and played with her Mac & Cheese. "She's been kinda distant to."

"She's probably busy planning the wedding. Or with Mia."

"You're right."

Brooke drank her coke. "If you really wanna talk to her, just go over there. Help her with whatever she's doing. She'll be happy to see you."

"Wanna do that today?"

"You can." She told her. "I'm gonna work on my sketches."

"Are you sure? I'm sure Peyton would be happy to see you to."

"I'll see her later. I'm feeling really inspired right now. I don't wanna lose it."

Haley smiled softly at her best friend. She was acting different today.

* * *

Nathan strapped Jamie into his car seat after the had eating at McDonald's, before he got into the driver's seat. He looked at his phone. 1 New Voice Mail. He put it up to his ear.

"Hey, Nathan." Brooke said into the phone. "It's Brooke. Um, I won't be able to make it to Jamie's basketball game tomorrow. I just really need to work on the sketches. Tell Jamie, I'm sorry, and that I love him." There was a long pause. "And I don't think that we should really hang out anymore...alone anyways. Bye."

Nathan's jaw clenched, and he started hitting the steering wheel with everything he had, dropping his phone in the process. "Damn it!!" He cursed after he was done. God when did things get so messed up?

"What's wrong daddy?" Jamie asked.

"Aunt Brooke's not gonna be able to make it to your game tomorrow."

"Momma can tape it for her."

Nathan smiled at his son, before starting the car. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. When did he start to feel this way about Brooke. Why did he? He didn't know. He couldn't know. He had a wife, A son. He was happy, until Brooke showed him this new side to life. A life he so very much wanted to be apart of. One he would never get. One he would give up everything for. It cut him like a knife to think about...

* * *

**So I updated. love me. LOL. Uh, I hope you enjoy it. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**_-Hopey_**


	5. Fifty Fifty

**Lie To Me - Chapter 5 Fifty Fifty**

**2 WEEKS LATER...**

Nathan looked at his sleeping naked wife lying next to him. He hated himself. He felt sick to his stomach. He had just made love to his wife, and he was lying awake thinking about Brooke. Something he had been doing since he got her voice mail.

He hadn't seen her since, and it was nearly killing him. He was worried about her. He missed her. He needed to see her. In fact every night he went to her house, just to check up on her. To make sure she got home safely. He slowly slipping out of bed, and put on sweat pants, and a hoodie before he left to Brooke's house.

* * *

Haley got out of bed, and slipping on a nightgown before she went to the window, and saw Nathan backing up. She felt like crying. He had been doing that for the past two weeks. Haley wasn't stupid. She knew he was going to meet someone. She didn't know who, or why, but she knew he was. Even after tonight. She practically had to beg him to sleep with her, and then he _still_ leaves. She needed some girl talk. To convince her she was crazy. To tell her that Nathan wasn't that type of guy. That he really did still love her. She needed Brooke, and Peyton.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Brooke groaned when she heard the doorbell ring. "Come in!" She yelled from the kitchen.

Haley, and Peyton entered. Haley was crying.

"Oh, my god. Haley." Brooke turned concerned. "What's wrong? Is Jamie okay?"

She nodded. "It's Nathan."

"What happened to him!? Is He going to be okay!? He _has_ to be okay!"

"No," Peyton stopped her. "Haley has this crazy idea. She thinks Nathan is cheating on her."

Brooke felt a lump in her throat, that she swallowed. But her guilt was there. "Wh-why would you think that?"

"He's been sneaking out of the house after he thinks i'm asleep."

Now she was confused. Was Nathan cheating with a girl? No he couldn't be. He had a hard on for her not to long ago. No. Damn stop it. Then she felt jealous. Why was Nathan with another girl? Haley made her jealous enough. Could Nathan not keep it in his pants? But Then again. She couldn't get jealous. Nothing was going on with them. Nothing ever was.

"Please tell her she's being stupid."

"Haley He's not cheating on you." Brooke said, hoping it was the truth.

"Then how do you explain him leaving in the middle of the night?" She asked wiping tears.

Brooke thought. "I don't know, Haley. He's...worried. He's thinking."

"Don't make excuses for him, Brooke!" Haley snapped.

"Haley, Nathan loves you." Peyton piped up.

"Brooke?"

"Hm?"

"Can you maybe, talk to him. Ask him, maybe?" Haley asked.

Brooke's eye's widened. "Me? I, no. I-"

"Please." Haley pleaded. "I know you guys are fighting or something, but he trusts you. Please. For me."

She sighed, before nodded. For Haley.

* * *

Brooke walked into the gym, and saw Nathan and his new team practicing. She smiled when she saw they were playing shirts and skins. Nathan was a skin. Then shook her head. This was for Haley. She was here for Haley.

Then someone walked up to her. "Can I help you?" The blonde man asked.

She cleared her throat. "Yea, I need to talk to Nathan Scott for a second."

"Family emergency?"

"His wife thinks he's cheating on her, and i'm here to find out if it's true." She smiled angry.

"Scott!" The man called.

Brooke saw Nathan's glance land on her, and her stomach tightened. Then before she was aware of it, the coach stepped away, and she was standing in front of Nathan.

"Long time, no see." He smiled wide.

"Yea," Brooke smiled, and looked down at her feet before looking up at him again. "uh, I'm actually here because of Haley."

"What's up?"

"She thinks, actually she knows you've been sneaking out at night."

"Oh." Nathan said, shocked.

"And she thinks you're cheating on her...and she asked me to find out."

Nathan kept his eyes on her, not looking away, not letting her look away. "Do you think I'd do that to you?"

"You mean to Haley." She corrected.

His eyes answered it all. "I'm not cheating."

"Then where have you been going at night?"

He laughed. It was a nervous sound. Rare for him. "I walk around town, and just...think."

Brooke sighed. "There's something you're not telling me."

"What? No there isn't." He lied.

"Where do you walk?"

"Just around."

"Nate..." She whispered his voice like a prayer.

He groaned inwardly, and closed his eyes. He melted then. "I go to your house."

"Wh-what?"

He looked at her confused face. "You wouldn't talk to me, so I wanted to know if you were okay. That was the only way I knew how. I wanted to keep you...safe, somehow."

Brooke fought the erge to kiss him. She wasn't allowed to think about Haley's husband that way. She had to distance herself. Suddenly saying yes to Haley's request seemed stupid. God why couldn't she just stay away from him? She nibbled nervously at her bottom lip.

Nathan saw that she was holding something back. He could see her eyes battling with her brain, and heart. What was she not telling him? "Now what are YOU not telling me?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." Which was in a sense the truth after all. She couldn't actually tell him she missed him too. Then everything would be ruined even more.

"Meet me at the rivercourt, midnight." He whispered, before jogging back to his team.

Brooke didn't have time to respond. It was 50 50. She could go and see what happens, or she could stay away and wonder what would have happened. It was all about her choice. She could go, or not. 50 50.

* * *

**Okay, okay. I know it's short, but it was really important to the story, and I wouldn't have room to fit the other chapter in too. Lol. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**I WON'T be updating for about two weeks or so. My family and me are going on Vaction and I doubt I'll get any work done. But I will update the second I write the next Chapter. :P**

**I Love You Guys.**

**_-Hopey_**


	6. Midnight Affair

**Lie To Me - Chapter 6 Midnight Affair**

After calling Haley, and telling her that Nathan wasn't cheating on her, and he just walked around town thinking, relaxing, Brooke paced around her living room wondering if she should go or not. No of course she _shouldn't_ Go, but wondering if she _wanted_ to go. No! She wanted to go. More than anything she wanted to go, but you can't always get what you want.

She was wondering if she _needed_ to go. Would it hurt her not to go? Of course, but Haley would be happy, and that's what she did. Brooke made other people happy. That's why people loved her. She loved Haley, but seeing Nathan. Talking to him. Confiding in him was something she so eagerly wanted to fore long. She hated herself for it. She felt sick inside for it, but she couldn't - no matter how much she wanted to - she couldn't stop it.

She looked at the time. 9:45pm. _'Damn!'_ She thought to herself. _'How could time possibly pass by **SO** slowly?_'

* * *

Nathan was watching his wife sleeping next to him. He felt sick to his stomach for thinking about Brooke while next to his wife, then looked at the clock. 11:02pm. He slowly - as not to wake her - got out of bed, and slipping on a sweatshirt and sweat pants, before sneaking out of the house to meet Brooke.

When he reached the Rivercourt, he saw that no one was there. He took a deep breath and saw the fog form from the warmth. Then he saw head lights, and smiled when he realized it was Brooke's car.

Brooke slowly got out of the car, and walked over to him. Feeling her heart flutter with every step. She knew she should turn away and leave. Her guilt was nagging at her like never before, but there was another part - a part that NEEDED her to stay, and feeling with no excuses. With every step she pushed her guilt away, and fell into a cloud of bliss in front of him.

"I knew you'd come." He whisper, seeing his breath.

Brooke bit her bottom lip. "How?"

"Because you, Brooke Davis, are as curious as George." He played.

She laughed slightly, before looking down, then up again to calm her nerves. "I guess that's true."

Nathan took another deep breath, seeing it go into a cloud. "I need some answers, Brooke." He stated gently.

Brooke looked down, knowing this was gonna be hard. "About?"

"About..." He rubbed his neck nervously. "me."

She turned more serious. Slightly irritated with him. "You're married."

He nodded, and put his head down, looking at the ground. "I know."

"You're married to my best friend, Nate." Brooke said, seeing her breath as she stated the obvious.

"I know."

"So that's what I think about you."

He looked at her again. His breath coming quicker. "Is that all you think about of?"

She licked her lips, and felt the cool air freeze them again. "No," She admitted. "but for Haley's sake that's all you are to me. My friends husband."

"You don't mean that." He reassured himself. "You don't."

"I do." She wanted so badly to believe her own words.

"No!" He yelled through clenched teeth getting angry. "I know you don't. I know you can't mean it."

Brooke couldn't look at him. She was fighting back her own tears. Her best guy friend was angry with her, because she couldn't be with him. Was he crazy. "You're _married_." She reminded him.

"I know that." He glared at her.

She met his eyes. She saw the rim of tears forming in his own eyes. "Do you not get that, Nathan? Do you not understand what that means? You have a son, and you're married to Haley. What is it you want from me?"

There was a long pause. They just stood there looking at each other.

"What, Nathan?" She demanded. "Tell me what you want me to do! Tell me what you want me to change! To fix! Just tell me! What is it you want!?"

He didn't answer. The words he wanted to say were stinging his throat just thinking about them. They were controlling his body, effecting his heart, all while twisting his mind. Every part of him was fighting. He was at war with himself. Between what he wanted, and what was right.

"What now?" She continued. "Cat got your tongue? Ran out of things to say?" The words came more bitter than she attended.

He shook his head, and wiped his teary eyes. He was breathing through his mouth so his cloud breath was right in front of him. Reminding him he was still breathing, but he felt so dead. He couldn't say what he really wanted from Brooke. They were on the tip of his tongue, but by saying them it wouldn't be the beginning of something - it would be the end.

Brooke scoffed. "Figures. Nathan Scott always avoids the hard questions." She started to walk away.

"Brooke, Wait!" He yelled after her, and stopped the second she did.

She waited for him to say something. Anything. And when he didn't, she turned again. This time, though. He didn't stop her.

Until she opened the car door.

"Stop!" He yelled, and ran towards her. He couldn't let her leave. He couldn't leave her Broken, and hurt. He closed her car door, before gripping her waist, and pinning her up against the car. His lips were inches from her, and their breath clouds merged into one anothers.

"Nath-"

"This." He whispered, leaning closer. "I want this."

Brooke felt Nathan's lips press softly against hers. A lighting like spark flew through out her body. From finger tip, to toes. She felt warmth, in twenty degree weather.

Nathan groaned as he placed his lips against hers. He then felt her respond, and grazed her bottom lip with his eager tongue. When she granted him entrance, he let his hands slip up her body, and mold their way in her hair, tugging at her hair to pull her lips closer to his.

Brooke moaned when Nathan's sweet tongue rubbed against hers. He tasted amazing, and tugged at the collar of his sweatshirt to crush his lips to her. Her eagerness surprised even her. She had no thoughts. She was engrossed in the feeling Nathan was bring to her. She wanted more.

Nathan then moved his hands down to feel the curves of her body. Perfect. Just as she looked. He heard her moan softly unto his mouth, and slipped his cold hands inside her shirt, feeling her shiver under his finger tips.

The ear piercing sound of a ring tone broke them apart, and Brooke quickly answered it, without looking. "Hello?"

"He's cheating on me!" Haley sobbed into the phone.

Brooke wanted to throw up, and looked at Nathan. He was breathing heavy, his lips were swollen, and he was confused. Now she couldn't honestly tell Haley he wasn't cheating on her, or that he hadn't cheated on her, because he just had. And she had helped him.

* * *

**Okay, so I know i've been silent for a LONG time, but I got back from my vacation a few days ago, and I got all Caught up with my friends, and shit. I decided to be nice and update! :P**

**So how'd you like it? They kissed...:D It's A M A Z I N G!! I know.**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**So I really enjoyed writtin' this one. Please review, it helps...really. It does.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**_-Hopey_**


End file.
